


Mac and Dennis Fool Around

by morphosyntactic



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic
Summary: “If you’re struggling to find a good guy to get down with, I could let you blow me.”Mac tenses. Is he seriously hearing this? Has he had too many beers, passed out and slipped into some alternate universe, half nightmare, half… something else? “What?”“I’d be willing to let you,” Dennis says. Mac twists on the couch to look away from the TV and at Dennis. Dennis’ face is neutral, but as Mac stares, he raises an eyebrow. “Out of the goodness of my heart, or whatever.”





	Mac and Dennis Fool Around

“You know, Mac.” Dennis points at Mac with his beer bottle. He’s slouching on the couch, posture relaxed, legs spread wide enough that his thigh is pressing against Mac’s, something Mac has been loosely, pleasantly aware of for a while now. “If you’re struggling to find a good guy to get down with, I could let you blow me.”

Mac tenses. Is he seriously hearing this? Has he had too many beers, passed out and slipped into some alternate universe, half nightmare, half… something else? “What?”

“I’d be willing to let you,” Dennis says. Mac twists on the couch to look away from the TV and at Dennis. Dennis’ face is neutral, but as Mac stares, he raises an eyebrow. “Out of the goodness of my heart, or whatever.”

“Dennis,” Mac says slowly. “What the fuck, dude, I’m not going to blow you just because there were no hot dudes at the bar I wanted to fool around with.”

Dennis shrugs. “Whatever, man. It’s your loss.”  


***

  
****

**Mac and Dennis Fool Around**

  
“I mean,” Mac says, a beer and a half later. “I could, like, maybe use the practice.”

Dennis spreads his legs wider. This time, he points at the floor in front of him with his beer bottle. “Go ahead then.”

Mac should probably protest -- fuck you, Dennis, who do you think you are, you cocky asshole? But there’s something about that cockiness, and fuck, Mac kind of just _wants to_ , okay? He’s out and goddamn proud, and if he wants to suck a dick, he’ll suck a dick, and Dennis _is_ in better shape than the couple of guys Mac had eyed up earlier and then decided he couldn’t talk to.

(He could be, like, out _er_ and proud _er_ there, but.

Practice, right?)

He sets his empty bottle down on the floor and gets on his knees. Puts his hands on Dennis’ knees and slides them up, palms firm over the denim of his jeans, feeling the muscle there. Dennis is lithe, but toned. His thighs feel good. 

“Have you been working out?” Mac asks. 

Dennis gives him a half shrug, his eyes fixed on Mac. “Gotta keep it tight for the ladies, you know.”

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Mac says. “Well, not for the _ladies_ , anymore, but I think guys are gonna appreciate all this even more, you know? A dude knows the effort that goes into looking like this. They’re gonna appreciate all the work I’ve put in.”

“Mac,” Dennis says, “shut up and get my dick out.” And then he doesn’t even give Mac the chance to do anything -- Dennis fumbles with his own belt, shoves his jeans halfway down his thighs, and Mac kind of wants to say something about how Dennis seems pretty fucking eager to get off with a guy right now, but then he’s distracted: Dennis’ firm thighs, the light dusting of hair, his tight black boxer briefs and the clear shape of his dick.

Mac’s mouth _waters_. Really, how was there ever a time he thought this wasn’t what he was into? He wants to bury his face there, and so he does, pressing his nose into the crease of Dennis’ thigh and feeling it against his cheek as Dennis’ cock gets firmer, stretching that tight underwear even more. Mac slides his hands up further and presses his palm to Dennis’ dick, feeling the thick shape of him as he starts to harden. 

“Yeah,” Dennis says in a low voice. “Get me hard. Stroke it.”

Mac flicks his tongue out, tastes the faint tang of sweat on the inside of Dennis’ thigh, and slides his hand under his boxer briefs to touch him. 

Dennis’ hand curls around the back of Mac’s head, a large, warm presence, and Mac closes his eyes and loses himself in the feeling for a hot, heady moment. “That’s it,” Dennis murmurs. His fingers scratch lightly through Mac’s hair.

Mac tugs Dennis’ boxers down, the elastic tucking under his balls; he glances up, and it’s not intentional, but he meets Dennis’ eyes as he opens his mouth and sucks gently at the head of Dennis’ cock. Dennis’ grip on his hair tightens. Mac lets his mouth sink down further, takes a little more of him in and shifts on the floor, trying to alleviate some of the pressure of his own pants. He’s so goddamn hard, not a hand on him, his mind reeling from the taste of sex, the scent of sweat, the moment where has to pause, breathe in deep through his nose and swallow hard to stop himself gagging as Dennis’ hips twitch up and he slides in deeper, faster than Mac is expecting.

“You like it, huh? You want my cock? You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Mac goes to pull off. He’s about to tell Dennis to shut up; that he goddamn sucks at dirty talk. But his own dick twitches and he feels hot all over, cheeks burning, because he _does_ like it -- he likes the stretch of his mouth and the scratch of Dennis’ leg hair under his hands, and he even likes that Dennis keeps the grip he has on the back of Mac’s neck tight and lets him back off, but only so far that he keeps just the head of Dennis’ cock in his mouth. 

“Don’t stop,” Dennis says, and Mac doesn’t.

It takes a little while. It’s the beer, or the inexperience, or even Mac’s enthusiasm -- he keeps trying to go down too far and choking, spit dribbling down his chin no matter how much he swallows around Dennis -- but he settles into a rhythm. Dennis grunts and Mac groans around him, not even trying to keep a lid on how good this is for him too, and his jaw aches but he wants to do this _forever_. 

“Fuck, yeah, yeah.” Dennis sounds like he’s falling apart, and Mac feels proud as hell. “You want me to come in your mouth or on your face?”

This time Dennis doesn’t stop him when Mac pulls off. “Those are my two options?” Mac asks. His voice sounds wrecked. He’s so fucking hard, his boxers are wet and sticky. 

“Yeah,” Dennis says. There’s no room for argument there, and this is maybe the least argumentative they’ve ever been. “Or on your tits,” he adds.

“Fuck you,” Mac says, but holy shit, there’s something about that -- the words, the tone, the image that flashes through his head. He sits back on his haunches and pulls his shirt over his head in a fast, desperate movement, nodding down at his own chest and then staring up at Dennis.

Dennis’ hand is frantic as he strokes himself, his breath coming out in hot, heavy pants. “Fuck, fuck yeah,” he chants, almost like he’s talking to himself. “Gonna come all fuckin’ over you.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Mac says, and drives his hand down his pants to grab his aching dick the same moment Dennis comes, his hips shoving up into his fist, his come warm and wet as it lands on Mac’s chest.

For a moment, then, it’s still: Dennis gasping, Mac squeezing his dick, staring down at himself, the shape of his hand around his cock and his hard nipples and Dennis’ come, shining in the light. He’s goddamn filthy. It’s goddamn _amazing_ , and if he doesn’t come in the next five seconds he might actually die.

“Get yourself off,” Dennis says breathlessly.

Mac tips his head forward, pressing his forehead against Dennis’ thigh and desperately tugging down his jeans, letting out a choked sound he doesn’t manage to muffle at how good it feels -- to lick his hand, stroke himself, the sound of it loud and out of place in their now quiet apartment. 

“Dennis,” he gasps out helplessly, and comes all over his hand, making even more of a mess of himself. He stays where he is for a few moments after that. His heart is pounding, his breathing shaky and his body filthy, and shit, even with girls he was never any good at this part. And this is Dennis. It’s not like he can get off, get out and go. Or -- is Dennis going to do that? How does this work?

Suddenly, Dennis claps a hand down on his shoulder, jolting him out of whatever haze he was in. Mac tenses, but Dennis’ voice is relaxed, still orgasm-stupid as he says, “Well let me tell you, buddy. You ever wanna practice that again… I could probably let you.”

Mac can’t help it. Still down on his knees, he laughs.


End file.
